Amortentia
by katiebug0410
Summary: Rose Granger-Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are just friends. But could that change after a potion lesson? Will they be closer in their relationship; or bitter rivals? Read to find out. My first fic! One-shot


**Hi! So, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice if you choose to review. However, I would like constructive criticism.**

**I also have a Wattpad account. I will probably update that more often, and I'll probably have more of my own stories on it.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, not so many people would've died; I know this makes it lame, but I would've killed Voldemort and several choice death eaters.**

**Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Rosie!"

Rose turned. Her cousin, Albus, was running to catch up to her. "Hey, Al."

Albus panted. He had a bit of dirt on his face, along with a small burn on his cheek. Rose smiled sympathetically."Had to take care of the snapdragons, today, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, mine was a little feisty.

They turned into the next corridor, and climbed down the stairs, which led to the dungeons that housed the Potions classroom where their next class was.

Suddenly, Rose flailed as she tripped over something. Albus reached out and grabbed her arm. "Thanks, Al."

"Yeah, no problem," he replied.

Rose groaned. "I wish I wasn't so clumsy."

Albus grinned. "Do you think you got it from Uncle Ron or Aunt Hermione?"

"Definitely Dad." Rose sighed.

They climbed down the dank stairs and entered the dungeon. Albus sniffed. "Mm, it smells nice down here. Professor Tapthorn must've put an air fresher or something in here."

Rose sniffed as well. She closed her eyes and smiled. It smelled like the wildflowers from the Burrow, and spices: clove, and cinnamon, and maybe nutmeg.

The cousins walked to their stool at their usual table. They were early, as there as a 15 minute break between their two classes.

They set up their apothecary kits, and watched as students trickled in.

Rose was reading the chapter for her History of Magic assignment when she heard Al say, "Hey, Scor."

She looked up. Scorpius Malfoy slumped on his stool. His face was bright red and shiny.

"What happened to you?" Rose asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if someone sent a stinging hex at you."

Scorpius looked at her. "Snapdragons," was the only thing he said.

Rose chortled. "Geez, did it blow up, it was so horrified by your face?"

Scorpius made a face at her; then winced, touching his nose gingerly. "Actually, I was telling it about your ugly face and it exploded."

Rose stuck her tongue out at him. Albus piped up, "Actually, he was trying to make it bloom faster by poking his wand at it, the idiot." He glanced at Scorpius, smiling. "It definitely bloomed alright. Opened up and blasted a fireball at him, hence the pink face."

Rose stifled a laugh. Just then, Professor Tapthorn called the class to attention. "I want everyone to come over to the demonstration table, please." Everyone clambered over. "Today, we'll be talking about potions for your sixth year." At this, everyone leaned forward, excitedly. "You will write down your observations in your notebook about the properties if the potion. I want everyone to go to their table and send one person up to receive a potion sample."

Rose jumped up. "I'll get it." She briskly walked over to the demo table and Professor Tapthorn handed her a cauldron.

Rose peered inside. It was an opaque white, and smelled sour and bitter at the same time. She frowned, but carefully carried it over to where Al and Scor were sitting. "What is it?" Al asked.

"Don't ask me; this is your assignment."

"You usually tell us anyway," Albus protested.

"Nuh uh, I do not," Rose said. Scorpius raised his eyebrows with an amused look on his face. "Oh, shut up, Scor."

"I didn't say anything," he said.

"Alright, you two, stop flirting." Both Scor and Rose turned bright red, which for Scorpius, was an accomplishment as his usually pale face was already pink from the snapdragon burns.

Rose turned to her notebook, writing down the characteristics of their potion. Her face changed from thinking, to one of understanding. She rifled through her textbook until she found what she was looking for, and gave a satisfied smirk as she looked at Scorpius, still utterly confused. Rose wrote down what the potion was: _a memory elixir. _She looked over at Albus, who she was furious to find out was peeking over her shoulder.

"Albus Severus Potter!" she whisper-shrieked. He bowed his head in a look of shame, but she knew him better than that.

"Okay everyone, I want you to pass your potion to the table to the right of yours," Professor Tapthorn called out.

This went on several times: researching the serum until she found it, then passing the potion on.

For the last potion, Professor Tapthorn handed a cauldron out to each group. The potion they received was one Rose had not seen before. It was a pretty mauve color, and it was the source of the scent she had first smelled when she entered the dungeon! She wrote down these characteristics and skimmed her notes, but couldn't find any information on this particular potion.

Professor Tapthorn cleared her throat. "I'm guessing that most of, if not all, of you do not know what this potion is. Mr. Malfoy, what does this potion smell like to you?"

Scor wrinkled his nose. "It smells like... Rose's perfume," he said with disgusted look on his face.

Professor Tapthorn raised her eyebrows, and cocked her head to the side. "Really? How interesting," she said with a small smile. "And Rose, how about you? What do you think it smells like?"

Rose was perplexed. "Doesn't it smell the same to everyone?"

Professor Tapthorn shook her head. "Not necessarily."

"Well, it smells like the wildflowers at home. And spices." Rose suddenly noticed a new smell. Citrus. "And...oranges."

Professor Tapthorn nodded. "Does anyone know what this is? Yes, Mr. Nott?"

"It's Amortentia, ma'm. At least I believe so." Alexander Nott looked hopeful.

"Correct, Mr. Nott, 10 points to Ravenclaw. And can anyone tell me what it is better known as? Mr. Nott, perhaps?"

"Love potion. It's aroma is whatever appeals to you, and Scorpius, I think we all heard what you said."

The class gasped, and Rose looked incredulously at Scor. "You fancy me?! Scor!" He looked as if about to say something but Professor Tapthorn interrupted,

"Class dismissed! I'll let you go early today because were all done but don't expect it every day." Everyone stayed, perhaps to see what the conversation between Rose and Scorpius would be like, but Professor Tapthorn yells, "Shoo, kids. I don't want to see you anymore." Everyone filed out, looking behind them to see Rose and Scor, but they escaped with the throng of students escaping classes for the day.

Rose grabbed Scorpius's hand and dragged him out to an abandoned corridor, then walked to a tapestry and pulled it out from the wall. She opened the door, and went inside. Scorpius and Albus followed her. She turned around and took a breath, then looked at Albus. "Some privacy, please?"

Albus frowned. "I wanted to watch, though."

Rose's eyes blazed, and Albus cowered; no one crossed Rose when she was mad, and she was furious. "That wasn't a request. Just because you're family does not give you special privileges to-"

Albus broke her off, backing up with his hands held in surrender. "All right, all right, okay, I get it. I'm going now.

He left.

Rose turned to Scorpius. She took in another breath and looked up at him, but her inhale was paused. She hadn't noticed that he was taller than her or that he smelled like...oranges. That's what the Amorentia smelled like to her.

She sucked in a breath. Did she like Scor, one of her best friends?

"Rose?" Scorpius asked. She looked up at him. "Please, before you start ranting, I just want to say that you're on of my best friends, and if this hurts our friendship, I'm sorry. And I'll also respect if you don't want to be with me."

"You smell like oranges," she said simply.

He looked confused. "What?"

"Remember what Amorentia smelled like to me? Flowers and spices and-"

His mouth dropped open slightly as she finished. "-oranges."

His breath hitched. "So, you fancy me then."

Rose looked down. "I don't know. I honestly don't know how I feel." She looked back up. "Isn't that crazy?"

Scor smiled. "No, not at all." Rose grinned back. "So, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! You have no idea how much that means to me. I'm subper happy because the minimum amount of words I set for myself was 900, and I have almost 1.5K words! I'm so happy!**


End file.
